


Day Off

by PastTomorrow



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Family Bonding, First Kiss, Fluff, I... Don't know how to tag this actually, M/M, Movie Night, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastTomorrow/pseuds/PastTomorrow
Summary: Perry finally gets a day off, so he decides to spend it with his nemesis.However, Heinz has plans already.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Before anything, special thanks to Revenblue for helping me during the edition process!! He was extremely helpful!!  
> I just wanna say, after his intervention I've tried to edit this so much, so it may have some incomplete editing,,, but I'm actually tired of re-reading it, so here goes nothing sksksk
> 
> Also!! Very important: I forgot about Norm completely, I'm so sorry

It was one of Perry's rare days off, and there was actually a lot he wanted to do. Spend time with his boys, catch up to his soap opera, sleep... But there was something above everything in that extensive list. Something he _desperately_ needed.

To have some alone time with Heinz.

Heinz didn't know yet, but Perry and him would spend the entire day together. He was already on his way to his house. Perhaps he should be polite and bring him something to apologize for the unexpected visit, even though Heinz didn't mind his random visits anyway.

_Flowers should do._

After buying him a bouquet, he continued his path and knocked on the door as soon as he arrived.

—I don't want anything you're selling,— Heinz complained, opening the door —especially if it's food, 'cause... _Oh_

As soon as the door was open Perry extended the bouquet. His nemesis instantly turned his expression into genuine surprise and embarrassment. Heinz seemed to be mostly taken aback by the flowers, as he was staring at them as he grabbed them. Hopefully, the gesture wouldn't be too much.

—For me? Why, thank you, Perry the platypus— stepping aside so he could come in, Heinz looked at him, worried —I thought you had a day off! I didn't actually build an inator, and I...

Perry shook his head. He gently tugged Heinz' pants to call his attention to lead him to the couch, and searched for his soap opera on YouTube. He hoped Heinz would understand he just wanted to chill alongside him.

—So you just... Want to hang out?— Heinz said, carefully taking a seat next to him.

Perry nodded in response, a tiny smile accompanying his expression. The bouquet was left on the coffee table, and he saw Heinz' now free hands fidgeting with his sleeves.

—Well...You know I like spending time with you, Perry the platypus, usually I would be on board for whatever! But...

He zoned out, as he immediately understood what Heinz wanted to politely tell him. His nemesis had plans already. _Could it be yet another date?_ Shaking the unwanted thought away, he sighed, continuing to listen to him. _That can't be, right?_

—... She will be coming here anytime soon, and I don't think she'll mind if you...

_So it is a date._

His heart sank. A dreadful emotion grew on his stomach, and he knew why. As unpleasant as the thought of his nemesis trying to get romantically involved with someone was, he had to suck it up and step away. That was the consequence of not confessing his feelings at all, so he was to blame for feeling this bad about it.

Not wanting to be present at one of his dates again, he began moving towards the door. But just as he was standing up, the bell rang, and a curse escaped past his lips. Fortunately, Doctor D didn't understand him, as it was merely a chatter to him.

—Oh! She's here! Could you get the door? I want to check on the cookies I left on the oven.

He sounded eager. He must have really liked this woman or-

Wait. What? Why didn't he mind him being present on such a thing? Last time he got caught up on his date, Doctor D seemed pretty upset. What was different now? Was his date aware he had a nemesis?

Perry stood, debating on whether to stay and get his heart broken, or going away and get his heart broken. There really wasn't much of a difference. But he was curious as to why Heinz seemed relaxed, so he walked to the door and opened it.

Instead of encountering a woman around his nemesis' age behind the door, he found Vanessa, phone in hand and not bothering to look up. Seeing her there made him realize he shouldn't zone out while Doctor D was talking. An absurd wave of relief invaded him, his body relaxing on the spot, and he didn't even know that he was tense until that very moment. _Heinz wasn't having a date!_ The thought shouldn't make him as content as it did, but he didn't care.

—Perry? Wasn't it your day off?— How did she know that? —My dad said we could have a movie marathon, are you guys going to take long?

Shaking his head, he stepped aside for her to come in.

—Vanessa! I'm in the kitchen!

—Huh. So you guys are done already? I take it you'll be joining us— Vanessa said, shooting a quick glance at him before she moved to the kitchen.

He awkwardly stood there, suddenly feeling out of place. It was clear they were having a dad-daughter day, interfering with that would be a selfish thing to do for him. But also, deducing from the bits of his previous conversation he did hear, doctor D did want Perry to stay and hang out with him... and his daughter.

How odd. Not that he was complaining. He wanted to spend time with his nemesis after all, and even if he couldn't comprehend why doctor D wanted him there, Perry would not miss on an opportunity like this on his day off. So he slowly made his way to the kitchen and heard whispers as he got near. They were whispering for a reason; he shouldn't listen, but curiosity won over his judgement.

—So this is like a family movie night?— Vanessa's hushed voice sounded teasing.

 _Family._ Doctor D, Vanessa, and him _._ It sounded nice, fitting even.

—I- I mean... Yes? Yeah. It is. He's family.

His heart fluttered. Hearing the remark... made him so blissful.

—He would be, if you already told him that you-...

—Vanessa!— Heinz quickly hushed her and mumbled something he couldn't hear.

Oh? He didn't want to build up false hopes, but...

—Whatever, dad, but don't complain about not being able to kiss him later.

...

Well, there were no doubts in his mind now.

Footsteps got closer and closer to him, so he rushed to hide. It would be bad if he got caught listening, he honestly shouldn't have done that, but how else would he know that Heinz does love him back? The concept made his heart skip a pulse. Heat raised to his cheeks, and an immense happiness flooded his senses. He had to tell him he loved him!

Vanessa walked past him, and he went inside the kitchen. Heinz was staring thoughtfully at the chilling cookies when he entered and immediately spotted him.

—Did you... Hear any of that?— At his slow nod, Heinz sighed. —Look I...

Silence filled the room, as his nemesis didn't finish his own sentence. Why was there a melancholic tension in the air? Did Heinz think he was going to reject him?

How would he tell him? Heinz barely knew a few sentences in platypus and Perry couldn't _speak_ english at all, nor any language for the matter. Did Heinz know ASL? He doubted he did. Perry did know how to write, maybe if he found a piece of paper...

This was too much fuss. _Think simpler, Perry._

It needed to be quick so Heinz didn't have time to get wrong ideas, and words were too much trouble at the moment. He needed a way to say I love you without words at all.

...

Well, Vanessa did say Heinz complained about not being able to kiss him, so...

_Just kiss him!_

Making his way to Heinz, he climbed a chair and knocked things off the counter with his tail, with Heinz' look focused on him. Not being able to be as careful as he usually was thanks to his anxious mind, he felt embarrassed, but it needed to be done. There was no other way to tell him he felt the same after all.

Perry couldn't help but feel nervous about what he was about to do. Kissing his nemesis... How long had he waited for that? To feel their lips joined? To feel Heinz' skin under his fingers? To be able to put his hands on him in a caring manner? Specially on his face, as it was the most beautiful part of him...

Lost in those thoughts, he surprised himself when he cupped Heinz' face as soon as he reached him, his fingers stiffening a bit at the sudden regain of his consciousness. Heinz' face got as red as it could be, and he looked absolutely gorgeous like that. It was an image he would preserve forever, he was certain. Air filled his lungs sharply, he took the courage to kiss him already. He tilted his head and went for it. The kiss was tender, maybe slightly harsh at first, but Perry couldn't help it. He'd wanted this for so long.

Seconds passed before Heinz began to gently kiss him back, and he felt his nemesis' hands clutching to his back. Heinz' touch burned on his skin, but it felt comforting in a weird way. The kiss was softer than Perry would have wanted. He'd spent a long time pining after Heinz, the passion accumulated almost burning his insides, but he had to control himself. He didn't want to rush things, so there he was, limiting his actions so as to not scare him. He had many issues to work on after all, and he would need some time to warm up to the idea of being... Whatever he wanted them to be now.

Perry was patient. He would wait for him for as long as he needed. He loved him that much.

When they parted, Heinz looked astonished. Perry didn't blame him, he didn't think he himself had a chance with him either.

—I... Does that mean you...?— Heinz didn't finish the sentence, perhaps out of fear it wouldn't be true.

Smiling reassuringly, Perry nodded. His hands were still holding Heinz' face, so Perry began brushing the man's cheeks with his thumb. His nemesis would definitely need some time to process the change. He didn't mind, it meant he would get to kiss him again if anything, and that was something he would never complain about.

He lost count of how many kisses they shared, in the half an hour it took to convince Doctor D that yes, he did indeed love him. Vanessa had walked in at one point, her heels clicking on the hard floor, then turned back around immediately. Their last kiss escalated to making out and there they were, gasping for breath. As overjoyed as he was for finally being able to kiss him, Heinz and him still had to do the family movie night. Vanessa had come for that, and they couldn't just forget about her, as tempting as that was, so he pointed in the direction of the living room to remind Heinz of this.

—Oh. Right. Yes, uh— he fixed his hair —we should join Vanessa, it seems like she already picked a movie.

Perry jumped off the counter, and looked back at Heinz. He looked like he didn't quite know how to behave around him anymore. A loving smile grew on his face as he extended his hand at Heinz, which he grabbed almost immediately, and both began walking towards the living room. Their hands holding each other so tight, it being a light reminder to Doctor D, and something to warm his little platypus heart while their lips were apart.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Any correction is welcome, English is not my native languge so stuff may have slipped.


End file.
